Degrassi: The Next Generation (Season 9)
The ninth season of Degrassi: The Next Generation depicted the second semester of the 2009-10 school year. This season was notorious for many reasons, from being the last season to air on it's original channel, to also being the last to include the original cast. Opening Credits The opening starts on the Degrassi sign that says Go Panthers Football. The camera pans to the right and shows a boy jumping on his skate board over the stairs. It then pans to the right and shows Peter taping the skatboarder with his video camera. The name Jamie Johnston comes in on the left of the screen. Peter looks in amazement. He then turns around. The camera now takes on the view of Peter's camera. It pans to the right and shows Emma and Manny standing in a jeep. The names Cassie Steele and Miriam McDonald come in from the left of the screen. Cassie Steele appears on the lower left below Manny and Miriam McDonald on the upper right below Emma. Emma waves to the camera and Manny blows a kiss to the camera. They both then sit down in the car. Their names go off to the right. The camera pans to the right and shows Fiona sitting in the town car about to get out. The name Annie Clark fades in on the lower right. She's smiling at the camera and puts her hand out for Declan. Declan takes her hand and the camera zooms over to him. The name Landon Liboiron fades in on the upper left. Annie's name fades out. Declan smiles into the camera. His name fades out. The camera pans to the right and shows the back of Anya and Chantay's head as they look at the computer at the Anti-Grapevine. The camera pans around to show their faces. The name Jajube Mandiela fades in on the lower right below Chantay. Then the name Samantha Munro fades in on the upper left below Anya. They both laugh while looking at the computer. Jajube's name fades out and then Samantha's zooms out on the left. The camera then pans to the right. We see Leia giving the morning video announcements to the camera. The name Judy Jiao comes in on the right. Holly J. then pushes Leia out of the way and her name goes off on the right. The name Charlotte Arnold comes in on the left. Holly J. smiles at the camera. Her name goes off on the left. The camera pans to the right and we see Connor, K.C. and Clare in the science room working on a robot. The name AJ Saudin zooms in on the middle left under Connor. The name Sam Earle zooms from the top to the upper middle of the screen below KC. The name Aislinn Paul zooms in from the right on the lower right below Clare. They all look in the camera and smile. The robot starts sparking and they all step back in shock. Their names all fade out. The camera pans to the left and shows Alli sitting by them watching them work. The name Melinda Shankar zooms in from the right. Alli looks into the camera and flips her hair and smiles. Her name zooms out on the left and the camera pans to the right. We see Jenna playing her guitar in the music room. The name Jessica Tyler comes in on the left. The camera zooms out and we see Dave sitting with his back to camera. The name Jahmil French comes from the bottom of the screen above Jessica's name. Her name fades out. Dave turns around and points to the camera. His name goes off on the left. The camera pans to the right and we see Danny and Sav playing their guitars in the music room. The name Dalmar Abuzeid zooms in from the right on the upper left below Danny. The name Raymond Ablack zooms in from the right on the lower right below Sav. They both smile at the camera. Dalmar's name fades out and then Raymond's does the same. The camera pans to the left where Peter points the camera at himself as he poses with the rock and roll hand gesture. He then pans to the right and we see Spinner twirl his drum sticks. The name Shane Kippel zooms in from the left. He then starts playing his drums. His name zooms off. The camera pans to the right where we see Bruce the Moose and Johnny in the hallway giving some boys nuggies. The name Natty Zavitz fades in on the upper left below Bruce and then the name Scott Patterson fades in on the lower right below Johnny. They both look at the camera laughing. Mr. Simpson comes up behind them and grabs them. Natty's and then Scott's names fade out. The name Stefan Brogren fades in on the top left next to Mr. Simpson. He looks at the camera and signals to cut. His name zooms to the left and the camera pans to the right. We see Blue sketching at the picnic table. The name Jordan Hudyma fades in. He smiles at the camera and then turns to the left. His name fades out and the camera pans to the left. We see Riley with a football. The name Argiris Karras fades in. He tosses the football off screen and his name fades out. The camera pans to the right and we see Jane in front of the school. The name Paula Brancati fades in. She catches the football and looks into the camera and smiles. Her name fades out and she turns around and starts walking with her back to the camera. The Degrassi: The Next Generation logo appears on the back of her shirt. It then pops out onto the screen. Main Cast 24 actors received star billing, with four new characters: Graduates *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason, an employee of The Dot. And drummer of Janie and The Studs *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson, an environmentalist and human rights activist *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos, an actress Seniors *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt, a carefree musician *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn, a tough tomboy *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone, a fun-loving musician *Scott Paterson as Johnny DiMarco, the school bully *Natty Zavitz as Bruce the Moose, Johnny's partner in crime Juniors *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari, a musician with strict parents *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair, an ambitious student body president *'Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne', Declan's clingy twin fashionista (New) *Jordan Hudyma as Blue Cheesex a passionate artist. *Judy Jiao as Leia Chang, a shy outsider *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros, a closeted, alpha male jock *'Landon Liboiron as Declan Coyne', a rich player (New) *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black, a gossiper *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson, a loyal, happy member of the Power Squad Freshmen *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie, a gifted student with a dark past *'Jahmil French as Dave Turner', a popularity-seeking student (New) *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards, a cute Christian gifted student also younger sister of Darcy *AJ Saudin as Connor Deslauriers, an Aspergers-diagnosed student *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari, a gifted student rebelling against her religion & younger sister to Sav *'Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton', a bubbly boyfriend-stealer (New) Adults *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson, a Media Immersions teacher Recurring Characters Students *James Edward Campbell as Fitz, a bad boy and Johnny's partner in crime. (New;Grade 10) *Scott Beaudin as Ethan McBride, a basketball player who bullied Conner (Grade 11) *Kyra Azzopardi as Trish, a cheerleader who dated Declan. (New;Grade 12) Adults *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos, Peter's mom and Degrassi's principal *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong, a math teacher *Linlyn Lue as Laura Kwan, an English teacher *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino, a history teacher *Jennifer Podemski as Chantel Sauvé, a guidance counselor *Joy Tanner as Laura Coyne, Declan and Fiona's mom *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson, Emma's mom and Snake's wife - "Holiday Road" & "Degrassi Takes Manhattan" *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart, Manny's boyfriend - "Close to Me" & "Degrassi Takes Manhattan" *Damon Runyan as Coach Carson, a basketball coach - "Close To Me," "Heart Like Mine (1)," & "Heart Like Mine (2)" Guest Stars *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt, a Degrassi alumni - "Degrassi Takes Manhattan" *Nina Dobrev as Mia Jones, a teen mom and a model - "Just Can't Get Enough" (Grade 11) *Shannon Kook-Chun as Zane Park, Riley's love interest - "In Your Eyes" (Grade 11;New) *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi, a Degrassi alumni - "Heart Like Mine (1)" *Larissa Vouloukos as Isabella Jones, Mia's daughter - "Just Can't Get Enough" *Evan Williams as Kelly Ashoona, Emma's boyfriend - "Holiday Road" *Spencer Van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp, a naive and enthusiastic outcast- "Innocent When You Dream" (Grade 9;New) Bloopers Bloopers Episode List Trivia * This is the last season to feature any of the original students from season 1. * This is also the last season to include, "The Next Generation", before it was dropped in Season 10. Category:Seasons Category:DTNG Seasons Category:Season 9 Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation